The Plan
by jandsman
Summary: what if jake told rose about him being a dragon at a different time find out what happens
1. Secret Revealed

"There is got to a thorn on every Rose" Jake said in his dragon form chained to a wooden pole

"What did you say" Rose said in her Huntsgirl uniform

"Well how about I make a deal with you I will not fight you during the grand equinox hunt and it can be are secret" Jake said

"What is the deal" Rose said curious

"You can tie me up to a tree over there with no huntsclan members expect for you and I will tell you something that you will find important" Jake said

"Fine but you can't try and get away" Rose said

"Fine" Jake said then Rose on chained his ankle and then she cut a part of chains that was tied to the wooden pole then took him to a tree and tied his chains around the tree

"Ok go head tell me what you want to tell me dragon" Rose said still curious

"Ok well to start I know who you are and what school you go to" Jake said Rose looked extremely shocked "Your name is Rose you go to Millard Fillmore" Jake said Rose still looked shocked "and I will show you who I am" Jake said then Rose shocked turned to smile then Jake turned into his human form "Rose it's me Jake" Jake said then Rose smile turned to shock again

"Jake I am sorry let me get those chains off you" Rose said taking off her mask about to take the chains off

"Stop I don't want you to get in trouble with the huntsman but I have a plan to get me and all those other magical creatures out but I will need your help" Jake said about to turn into his dragon form

"Wait why did you start ignoring me after the ski trip" Rose said looking sad

"It was because I though if you knew about me being a dragon then you would have slain me" Jake said

"Ok I need to know but before your plan I need something" Rose said then she kissed him then Jake turned into his dragon form and then told Rose his plan "Are you sure about this plan" Rose said

"Yeah everyone expect the huntsman will be happy" Jake said then Rose tied Jake against the pole he was tied to at first then Rose went and got some sleep

"What happened Jake" Silver said

"All of us are going to be fine" Jake said then he told them the plan then they all got some sleep

6:00 am

"To day is the day we kill all of these foul magical creatures" The Huntsman said "Let the hunt begin" Then they let all of the magical creatures get into the forest and they waited 10 minutes

"Ok guys remember the plan" Jake said

"Yeah" they all said then all of the huntsclan came

"Ok go" Jake said then one of the huntsclan members start to chase one magical creature then Rose went to Jake

"You want some Huntsgirl then bring it" Jake said then winked at Rose then Jake flew into the air then searched for all the magical creatures then he saw silver about to get slayed then he flew over there and Rose ran and kept up with him then Jake flew down and went right on the side of the huntsclan member that was about to kill silver

"It's over dragon" Rose said then she shoot Jake with her huntstaff on stun and Jake moved and the blasted missed and hit the huntsclan member and then they kept on doing this until all the magical creatures were safe

"Okay guys you all save I back in a minute ok" Jake said to all of the magical creatures there

"Rose we need to make it convincing so lets go" then Rose and Jake went to were they piled all the huntsclan members and then Rose began shooting Jake with her blast set on low and then all the huntsclan members started to wake up and started to get there huntstaff ready

"Stop he is mine" Rose said after shooting him several times and he acted like he was hurt then he grabbed some dirt from the ground and blew fire on it and nobody could see then he flew away

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	2. Back to New York

**More Reviews Please**

"Jake are you ok" Sliver said as he arrived into there gave with a couple of cuts

"Yeah I am fine" Jake said turning into his human form

"Hey maybe my luck is getting better" Clooney said

"Maybe we aren't too bad of a group" Reggie said with a smile

"We good group" Bertha said

"Yeah we are come on lets go get some sleep" Jake said then everyone went to sleep

In Jake dreams

"Jake where are you" Rose said

"Rose how are you in my dreams" Jake said

"Well we got home and the huntsman gave me this for a good try in the grand equinox hunt he wasn't as mad as I thought he would be he once he heard how I shout you a lot of times he was a little cooler I think he is getting scared of you" Rose said

"Why" Jake said

"Well when he found out you didn't die after all those shots he got a little scared I mean he though you my huntstaff was on full power so he though if that couldn't kill you what could" Rose said

"Well that good but when can I see you again" Jake said

"Tomorrow I guess" Rose said

"Well until then I need something" Jake said then kissed her "well I guess we can spend time together in my drea…"

"Jake come on get up we need to go" Clooney said

"Ok let's go" Jake said then he went to a city and called gramps on his cell phone "Hey G its Jake" Jake said

"Yes Jake" Grandpa said

"Can you give me and some friends a ride" Jake said then Grandpa drove up state and picked everyone off then dropped them off in New York and took Jake to his shop

Then Jake told Grandpa what happened "Jake how could you tell her your secret identity now your whole family could be in danger" Grandpa said

"Its cool g she saved me and all those other magical creatures" Jake said

"Fine but you most be careful young one" Grandpa said

"Yeah kid you have to make sure she won't turn on you" Fu said

"I promise you she will not betray use I promise you guys" Jake said

The Next Day at School

"So that what happened" Jake said after telling trixie and spud what happened expect for telling them about the deal he made with her

"So do you think it is a good think that you told rose you where a dragon" Trixie said

"Yeah I mean me and her can finally spend some time together and I trust her" Jake said

"Hey Jake" Rose said walking up to Jake locker

"Hey Rose" Jake said

"Hey Rose" Trixie said

"So how is finding out your boyfriend is a fire breathing dragon" Spud said

"Probably as bad as finding out that your girlfriend is trying to slay you" Rose said

"Yeah but it doesn't matter now because we are together so Rose do you want grab some pizza after school" Jake said smiling

"Yeah I guess I will see you there" Rose said smiling back at him then Rose left

"Jakey I am telling you that Rose is bad news" Trixie said

"She isn't not bad news and now me and her can finally hang out" Jake said

"Jake she could slay you" Trixie said

"But she didn't" Jake said angrily

"Maybe it's a trap" Trixie said angrily

"Calm down you guys" Spud said

"Besides I gave her a chance and she didn't" Jake said

"What do you mean you gave her a chance" Spud said

"I made a deal saying if I could talk to her then she could slay me and I wouldn't fight her" Jake said

"You did what" Trixie said angrily

"She didn't slay me so it doesn't matter" Jake said then the bell rang for class then they went to class

After class at the pizza place

"This is nice isn't" Rose said

"Yeah it is great" Jake said

"But what about the huntsclan" Rose said

"I don't know but can't you just leave the huntsclan" Jake said

"No I can't I don't have any where else to go" Rose said

"Well we there got to be something we can do" Jake said

"We can find out later but until then I have two things for you 1. Your own dream charm and 2." Rose said then Kissed Jake "See you tonight" Rose said

"See you there" Jake said

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	3. Rose past revelad

"So Jake how do you like my dream" Rose said as they where in Rose dream in Nigeria falls

"It's cool but it's a lot better since you are here" Jake said

"Jake you are so sweet" Rose said

"And your so cute" Jake said then he started to day dream

"Hey no days dreaming on are dream date" Rose said

"It just I want to help you get out of the huntsclan and stop them for good but I don't know who" Jake said

"We need a plan" Rose said

"Yeah but what like is there any way you could so me the huntsclan base" Jake said

"Actually there is we can go back into my memories follow me" Rose said

"So how does this work" Jake said

"Well just keep following me and you will see" Rose said then she tore open a portal and they went through it and got sent to the huntsclan academy

"So everything will be huntsclan in your memories" Jake said

"Yeah my parents died before I was born" Rose said with a frown on her face

"I am sorry Rose maybe we should go deeper" Jake said then tore open a portal to the hospital

"Where are we" Jake said

"Really deep in my suspicious I guess" Rose said

"Wait who is that" Jake said looking at the room where rose was born

"We will name her Rose" Rose mom said then Rose saw the birthmark on her baby self then at her birthmark

"It has a birthmark and it looks like a dragon" the doctor said

Then the nurse drove them into a different room "Huntsmaster we have a new member" the nurse said

"Come little one you are one of us" The huntsman said

"I have a family" Rose said

"Rose are you oh okay" Jake said but then Rose started running as fast as she could then Jake started to chase her "Dang she is Fast" Jake said running as fast he could then turned into a dragon and started to fly as fast as he could "Rose stop I know it's hard to know you have a family but you won't get any way you just running forever" Jake said then Rose stopped and turned around then Jake turned into his human form then she hugged him and started crying on his shoulder

"Jake he lied to me my whole life he made me fight magical creatures that haven't done any thing wrong I hate him" Rose said trying to stop crying

The Next day at School

"Jake are you ok" Spud said

"Let me guess Rose turned on you" Trixie said

"I am just sad" Jake said then he saw Rose walk by sad just like him "Hey Rose" Jake said then Rose walked over

"Hey yourself" Rose said

"You ok" Jake said

"Yeah" Rose said

"Can I ask what happened" Spud said

"Yeah what happened" Trixie said

"Rose can I tell them it's your decision" Jake said

"No I will see me and Jake where trying to find out any weakness of the huntsclan and we found out that the huntsman took me way from my family and he has been lying to me my whole life" Rose said

"That is harsh" Spud said

"Yeah" Trixie said

"I want to defeat him once and for all" Rose said

"We will all we need is a plan lets go to gramps shop after school ok" Jake said and they all nodded there head and they went to class

At 3:00 at gramps

"I know we have met before but can we start over" Rose said to Jake grandpa

"We can start over and my name is Lao shi but everyone calls me gramps" Lao shi said

"Ok gramps and my name is Rose" Rose said

"So why did all of you come" Fu said

"Well we need a plan to stop the huntsclan" Jake said

"So we though we could plan here" Trixie said

"Yeah" Spud said

"And if we did have a plan we could talk about the plan with you guys" Rose said

"Ok any starting ideas" Fu said

"We probably could use something magical but what" Jake said

"I think I have a idea on what we could do see we could use portal spell and a new potion I have been working on" Fu said

"What is the plan" Jake said

"See all we need to do Is make a portal spell then we need to throw this spell in there once it is in the portal spell it will bring in anything in front of it into the portal spell so all we need to do is make a portal spell and Rose needs to gather all the huntsclan members and make sure they are in front of the portal and I mean all of them" Fu said

"But where should we transport them" Spud said

"That where Rose comes in again" Fu said

"How do I come in" Rose said

"Well you know where the huntsclan would be at there weakest" Fu said

"Well I think I know where we should send them" Jake said


	4. Watching Haley

Then Jake told everyone where he thinks they should send the huntsclan "So that is where I think we should send them what do you guys think" Jake said

"I think that is probably the best place we could send them" Rose said

"I also think that is a good place to send them but for know we can't say where we are sending them in case someone hears us" Jake Grandpa said

"Ok but there is know one more thing we need" Fu said

"What is that" Spud said

"We need some krylock venom" Fu said

"Kry oh what know?" Jake said

"It's an inter dimensional magical creature" Rose said

"Hey that what I was going to say" Fu said

"Yeah but what does that mean" Trixie said

"It means he lives in a different dimension and it is impossible to find it" Fu said

"So what do we do" Spud said

"We wait until it comes in are neck of the woods" Fu said

"Hey gramps can we skip dragon training today I mean rose, trixie, and spud can't be seen with a dragon by the huntsclan" Jake said

"Ok but you have to go watch your sister" Jake Grandpa said

"What?" Jake said

"Your mother called early and said you had to miss dragon training so your parents could go see your father sick mother" Jake Grandpa said

"Ok but when am I suppose to be there" Jake said

"In 15 minutes" Fu said

"Well guys do you want to go watch my sister with me" Jake asked

"I don't have anything better to do so sure" Trixie said

"Me to" Spud said

"Sure I have always wanted to see your house" Rose said

"Ok let's go" Jake said then they left the shop and went to Jake house

"So this is your house" Rose said looking at the building

"Yeah come on lets go in" Jake said they opened the door and walked "Hello" Jake yelled then his mom and dad came down "Hey mom, Hey dad" Jake said

"Hey Jakeroo" Jake dad said then he saw Rose "Hi I am Jake dad and what is your name" Jake dad said

"Rose" Rose said

"So this is the Rose we heard some much about" Jake dad said

"Hold on let me go get my camera" Jake mom said

"Wait don't you have to be going some where" Jake said

"Oh he is right no time ok well Haley is up stairs in her room and I left all the numbers you need on the refrigerator so see you at 9:00" Jake dad said then he and his mom left

"Hi Jake" Haley said then she saw trixie, spud, and rose "Hi Trixie, Hi Spud, and hello my name is Haley Long what is your name" Haley said to Rose

"My name is Rose" Rose said

"Oh so you're the rose girl Jake write love songs about" Haley said

"Love songs" Rose said trying not to giggle

"Haley go upstairs" Jake said angrily

"I will show you some later if you want" Haley whispers to Rose then she goes up stairs

"Jakey she has a big mouth" Trixie said

"Yeah if I had a little sister with a big mouth and tells everyone about my secrets I would probably be hiding in a closet right now in Cuba" Spud said

"If the huntsclan had a big mouth like that we would be in big trouble" Rose said

"What should we do its 4:30 know what should we do" Jake said

"How about we play some basketball" Rose said

"Yeah I just got a basketball net in the back yard" Jake said

"Who are captains?" Trixie said

"Let shoot for captains" Rose said

"Ok I call first" Spud said then he shoot from the three point line and air balled

"Ok my shoot" Rose said and she shoot from half court and made it

"How did you do that" Jake said

"Hey the huntsclan still need to stay in shape" Rose said

"Okay my shoot" Trixie said then she shoot from the 3 point line and made it

"Ok Trixie the other captain are we going to shoot for first pick" Rose said

"You can have it I won't make it" Trixie said

"I pick Jake" Rose said

"That means I get spud" Trixie said

At the end of the game

"Good game" Jake said

"Are you kidding me we didn't score once and the final score was 25-0" Trixie said

"I am going to check on Haley" Rose said then Rose went inside and went to Haley room and knocked on the door "Haley can I come here" Rose said then Haley opened the door

"I am guessing you want to here those love songs" Haley said pulling out Jake love songs

"Yeah" Rose said then read a couple of love songs "Hey has your brother every made any other songs like this or some poems" Rose said

"No he started writing these songs like the first day he met you I think" Haley said

"Ok thanks" Rose said then left then Jake came running up stairs

"Rose the Krylock is here" Jake said

Next Chapter Coming Soon

**Author's notes **

**This chapter is a chapter to build up to the next chapters **


	5. The Preration

"What where" Rose said

"He is in central park fu dog just called" Jake said "Well let's go" Jake said

"Wait what about Haley" Rose said

"She can come with us" Jake said

Later at Central Park (Trixie, Spud, Jake, Rose, Haley, Fu, and Jake Grandpa are there)

"There it's" Trixie said

"Come on" Rose said then Jake held her by the arm

"Wait Rose stay back you can't be seen with two dragon you go to help phase 2 with trixie, spud, Haley, and fu dog" Jake said then Rose nodded her head and went to phase 2 of there plan "Dragon up" Jake said then he and his grandpa turned into dragons "Come krylock" Jake said hitting it on the head

"Don't be foolish young one" Jake grandpa said leading the snake to phase 2

"But G it's so easy" Jake said pulling the krylock tail then it grabbed Jake then grandpa shot a fire ball at the krylock claw then it fell in to phase 2 where it fell backwards and Haley got the krylock venom

"See young one don't be cocky" Jake grandpa said pulling his grandson up then he and jake turned into human form

"Come on lets get us a portal spell" Jake said

Later at Jake Grandpa Shop

"So how long will this potion take to make" Trixie said

"About a day" Fu said

"So what is the plan again" Haley said

"Well Rose is suppose to get all the huntsclan members together and trap them in a portal" Spud said

"Jake are you ok" Rose said looking at Jake who was sitting there quietly

"It's just what if something goes wrong none of us will be there I mean what if you got hurt" Jake said

"Jake I will be fine I can take of myself I have been in the huntsclan for 13 years" Rose said hugging him

At the huntsclan lair

"Master I have some important news" Rose said to the huntsman in her Huntsgirl clothes

"What is it" The Huntsman said

"It's something very important but I want to tell all of the huntsclan members at one time" Rose said

"Why" The Huntsman said in an angry tone

"Well it's just that it's could change huntsclan history and I want every member to be a part of it" Rose said

"Fine" The huntsman said

"But where and when will it take place" Rose said

"It will take place at the statue of liberty 3 days from know" The huntsman said

"Yes master" Rose said then bowed and left to her room

The Next Day

"So it's going to be 3 days from now" Jake said

"Yeah" Rose said

"So what should we do know I mean fu is working on the potion and Rose has to do the rest of the work?" Jake said

"Just relax young one this one of the only times you will get to relax" Jake Grandpa said

"But g this could be the most important thing in magical history" Jake said

"Jake just leave it to me I can handle it" Rose said then kissing me on the cheek

3 days later

"Huntsgirl they are all here" The huntsman said as they where in front of thousands of people

"Excuse me master how did you get all these people in here with out anyone seeing them" Rose said

"We used a special potion to make everyone invisible" The huntsman said

"And how did you get everyone not to come here" Rose said

"Well had a huntsclan member who works here as a part time job and he closed up the place" The huntsman said "But know it's time for your announcement" the huntsman said then left the stage and everyone was quiet looking at rose in her huntsclan uniform

"My announcement is very important and" Rose said

Then a huntsclan member interrupted her "Huntsmaster we found this flying around outside" a huntsclan member said then he gave a hand sign and Jake in his dragon form came out in a cage

"The American dragon I finally have you" The huntsman said then looked at Huntsgirl who was in shock then took her mic "Someone bring me some spinxs hair" The huntsman said then in a couple seconds he got some spinxs hair and pointed it at Jake and he turned into his human form and Rose was very worried "Huntsgirl you can tell the important news after you slay the American dragon" The Huntsmaster

Next Chapter Coming Soon

**Sort chapter but this is a chapter building up to the final chapter which is the next chapter **


	6. The beginning of the end

"Well Huntsgirl slay the dragon" The huntsman said

"I have decide that I will tell the important news now so the American dragon knows we have won the war against magical creatures" Rose said

"Fine" The huntsman said

"I have information on where the dragons headquarters" Rose said then everyone gasped "And I have a plan on how to attack it" Rose said then opened a box then whispered a place then but the box in front of them then they all started to get sucked into the portal

"Huntsgirl you trader" The huntsman said then grabbed her if every huntsclan member is going so are you and this dragon are two then Jake kicked the guy who was holding the spinxs hair in front of him and he got sucked into the portal now everyone was sucked in expect the huntsman

"Dragon up" Jake said then he hit the huntsman and the huntsman let go of rose then the huntsman jumped on his back then rose kicked him in the head and then he flew into the portal "You ok" Jake said to rose when the portal closed

"Yeah" Rose said taking off her mask then Jake turned into human and went for a kiss then she slapped him

"What was that for" Jake said

"I told you not to come" Rose said

"I just wanted you to make sure you where ok and besides if the amdrag wasn't there then you might be trapped with them" Jake said

"You're right I am sorry Jake" Rose said then kissed him on the cheek

"Hey I have a surprise for you when we get to grandpa shop" Jake said

Later at grandpa shop

"So can I take this blindfold of now" Rose said walking into grandpa shop

"Yeah" Jake said taking the blindfold off then when rose had the blindfold off she saw her family then she started crying tears of joy then hugged them

"How did you find them" Rose said to Jake after hugging them trying not to cry

"Well during those 3 days I tried to find your family and on the third day I found them then I told them about you, the huntsclan, and me" Jake said

"Thank you Jake" Rose said hugging him then kissed him

"So where did you send them any ways" Rose mom said

**The End **


	7. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

**Ok see my computer messed up so some of it got deleted let me finish it**

"We sent him to the one place where they can never get back from" Rose said

"The Sun" Jake and Rose said

"So I bet this has been a better good day for you" Jake said to rose

"No it was the best day ever" Rose said then kissed him on the cheek


End file.
